A new hero
by Ferret mage
Summary: My first fanfic,2 years after the Meteor incident cloud goes crazy and then enters a new hero....DUSTIN,5th chapter now up!!
1. A new hero

Cloud just couldn't take it any longer,the pressure was just to much for him to handle.   
  
"Cloud...is there something bothering you?" it was Tifa,she was concerned as usual "No there nothing wrong" he said,but something was wrong.Lately he has been having these strange visions.What he saw was Sephiroth,Jenova,and Hojo.   
  
What they said was even more stranger,they said "Come Cloud,fufill your destiny,destroy the planet!" he didn't want to belive it but he begun to think that destroying the planet WAS his destiny.   
  
"Hey Cloud! You in or out!" Cloud turned around to face Cid "Sorry Cid,guess i dozed off there" Cloud said "You're damn right you dozed off,anyway you in or out" Cid said "For what?" Cloud asked puzzled "To destroy the last reactor in Nibelheilm!" Cid said   
  
"In.......Nibelheilm well....um" Cloud didn't want to say it,but that reactor gave him the creeps."Cloud...you don't have to go." Tifa said holding Cloud's hand "No i want to go,lets finish this" "I'll go if i get some materia out of it" Yuffie said always looking for ways to get materia. "........" all said   
  
On the Highwind   
  
So Cloud and the other headed towards Nibelhelm on the Highwind."Cloud are you sure you're feeling all right?" Tifa asked "I'm fine really......" Cloud said "All right but if you need anyone to talk to i'll always be here" Tifa said Cloud watched as she walked away "Hey Tifa!" he yelled "Yeah Cloud?"she said "Tifa.....if i were to......you know.....try to destroy the planet would you stop me?" "Cloud what are you saying?" Tifa said "........it's nothing,never mind" Cloud said   
  
At the Nibelhelim reactor   
  
As Cloud approached the reactor he felt his pulse quickened,he didn't know why but the reactor seemed to say "Come in to your destiny,i have been waiting for you" "Hey Cloud you comin' or not" It was Barret,he was already up the stairs."uh,yeah sure" said Cloud suddenly WHOOSH!!! "What the hell was that!" Cid said,RRRAAAAGGGHHHH "It's a dark dragon!" Tifa said "Then lets kill him" Barret said."All right!" Cloud said,he then slashed into it with the ultima weapon.RRRAARGGGHHHH,the dragon sounded hurt but it then counter attacked."Enough of this shit"said Vincent,he then summoned Zero Bahamut "Terra Flare!" Vincent yelled,But the dragon wasn't done yet,he then used dark rings causing extreme damage to everyone   
  
"AHHHHHH OMNISLASH!!!" Cloud yelled as he slashed in and out of the dragon.RRRAAAGGGHHHH!!! the dragon let out it's last roar then fell dead to Cloud feet, Cloud was felling weird"What's this feeling?" said Cloud "I feel strange...almost as if i enjoyed killing it" "Cloud what are you saying?" Tifa said."It's nothing..lets go" Cloud said   
  
In the reactor   
  
"Ok i got the bomb,lets see i'll set it to.....5 minutes" said Barret "Let's go."Cloud still felt weird,he felt like there was something behind the door that said Jenova.All of a sudden he felt himself walking towards the door,"Hey Cloud were are you going?" Cait Sith said.Cloud ignored him and kept walking,"Cloud! Hey come back!" Barret yelled.Cloud still ignored them he was already at the door,"Cloud STOP!"Tifa yelled.But it was too late he had already opened the door...   
  
Inside the Jenova room   
  
What Cloud saw scared and sickened him,yet he felt happy to see it.   
Cloud looked upon the deformed gray mass lying on the floor "What is that?" he said "I AM ME,AND YET I AM NOTHING AT ALL" said a voice "W-w-who said that,who are you" Cloud said "You formely knew us as Sephiroth and Jenova" it said "No ...No....NO!!!" Cloud yelled."We haved joined together,we need you to do what we failed to accomplish!!!" it said "No i won't,you can't make me!!" Cloud was preparing to cast the Ultima spell when it said "Do not deny it Cloud Strife,you know you always have had a evil nature" it then seemed to heave itself off the floor and crawl towards him...   
  
"CLOUD NO!!" It was Tifa,she and the others had barged in the room and saw the disgusting mass "EWWW! What IS that" Yuffie said in disgust."Cloud get away!!" Tifa yelled again, but it was too late the mass suddenly lunged at Cloud sucking him into it's form."Cloud!!! NOOOOOO!!!!" Tifa screamed,suddenly there was a flash of light,when they were able to see they saw only Cloud...   
  
To be continued.....   
  
Next Chapter Dustin's arrival


	2. Clouds transformation

"Hey...h-hey what happened to that,that THING" Red XIII said "I not sure but..." Barret was cut off short as Tifa ran towards Cloud."Cloud!!" Tifa said,but when she got close a flash of light appeared and she was knocked back."What the hell!!" Cid said "Cloud what are you doin' "   
  
Cloud opened his eyes,instead of the mako blue eyes of his they were now a flaming red. "I have seen the truth" Cloud said quietly....   
  
"Say wha?" said Barret "I will leave now...don't try and stop me" said Cloud.He then started to the door "Cloud w-what are you doing?" Tifa said "I will fufill my destiny and destroy the planet" Cloud said "Why you little.." Cid grumbled loudly."No time! The bomb about to explode!" Barret and the others were leaving but Tifa still remained "Cloud i know you're there please answer me" Tifa still persisted."The Cloud you know is no more" Cloud said   
  
"Well then i'll do what you asked me too" Tifa said, "Oh,what is that?" Cloud said ".......TO DESTROY YOU!" Tifa then rushed at Cloud using all her limits breaks,she then charged up her fist for her last limit break "Final heaven!!" Tifa yelled   
  
".....was that it?" Cloud said semingly bored "W-what" Tifa said "let me show how it's done" Cloud then seemed be right in front of her then behind her "What,what happened" Then Tifa felt a huge pain in her side,when she looked down she saw a huge slash in her waist."How could you move so fast?" Tifa said holding her spilt side."I have evolved past any human being" Cloud said "By joining with Jenova and Sephiroth my powers have increased greatly!!"   
  
"Cloud please...." Tifa couldn't finish as Barret came and picked her up."Barret what are you doing" Tifa complained "No time the bomb going to explode" Barret said,he then ran out of the reactor."But what about Cloud?" Tifa said,then KA-BOOM!!! The explosion was huge."Cloud....no.....huh?" Tifa suddenly saw a figure in the flames, "But...he,how,but,but" Barret stuttered.".....you 7,you tried to stop...you 7 will be the first to die" Cloud said, "No we won't!!" Vincent said he then casted Comet2."That will do you no good" Cloud said,Cloud then jumped up to the comets and slashed them to bits,he then casted his own comet2 on Vincent.   
  
"I'll stop you!" Yuffie said,she then summoned Leviathan,"I'll crush that summon" Cloud said,he then casted shadow flare on Leviathan killing it."Now for the rest of you..." Cloud then summoned Knights of the round on everyone."Hmph,you are all so weak,that was hardly a challenge" Cloud said "C-C-Cloud.....no" Tifa said weakly.   
  
"No one can stop me, i am UNBEATABLE!!" Cloud yelled


	3. Dustins arrival

"Boy just another boring day" The brown haired man said."Yeah well it won't be boring for long newcomer,we got a job" The man replied"Say,i didn't catch your name." "My name....it's Dustin" Dustin said,Dustin was a tall brown haired man with green eyes and a Solider first class uniform "Yeah well the name's Jet" Jet said,he was a large white man with a beard and wearing what looked like a blue worksuit."So what kinda job we got?" Dustin said,"Another bodyguard mission" Jet replied   
  
"Thats the fifth time this week" Dustin said as he picked up his sword."Yeah well.....HEY!!" Jet had saw Dustin's sword,The Ragnarok "Is-isn't that a weapon from SOLIDER" Jet said."Yeah so?" Dustin replied as began to polish it, "I didn't know you were from SOLIDER......Well lets get goin' " Jet said "Hey who are we guarding?" Dustin said "The Priesident of Shinra"... Jet replied,as they headed for the Shinra buliding   
  
At The Shinra building   
  
"Well you finally got here,the president waiting" the mp said,he then opened the door revealing a set of stairs"Go up the stairs" he said "oh like we didn't know that" Dustin said."WHAT DID YOU SAY!!" The mp said angrily "Who me? I said nothing" Dustin said "Geez can you go anywhere with out causing trouble" Jet grumbled "hmmmmm let me think......no" Dustin replied.Jet and Dustin then started up the stairs,"Boys,boys welcome to Shinra corp." Said the FAT president "Hello fatty... uh i mean Shinra how are you" Dustin said, "Good,good as you know the Shinra corp was left to me by my father Rufus" Shinra said   
  
"Yeah, so" Jet said,"Well somebody has been destroying all the Reactors and has been trying to kill me" Shinra said,"Yeah so it's that terroist group Avalanche"Jet replied."No it's not,from each Reactor attack there has only been ONE suvivor,and they all say it's one man with Blond spikey hair and red eye's" Shinra said,"Could it be?......no i couldn't.....but what if it was Cloud" Dustin thought to himself."Also another strange thing was that in there reactor there was no mako at all!!" Shinra said   
  
"What!!?? No mako?" Dustin said,"Thats right so thats why i need you two to protect me while I make my speech today" Shinra said."Hmm how much does it pay?" Jet said,"Well how about 2000 gil" Shinra said.Dustin and Jet looked at each other then looked at the priesident."....................................Ha hahahahahahahaha" Dustin and Jet started to bust with laughter,"Your joking right? No one is going to do anything for that" Jet said,"Um of course i meant to say 7000" Shinra said nervously."Think again" Dustin said,"Oh i mean 10000" Shinra replied,"You sir,have a deal" Jet said,"Ok be a Junon tomorrow at 12:00" said Shinra   
  
The next day   
  
"Ok were here now what do we do?" Dustin asked Shinra,"Just follow me...and look out for a blond spikey haired man" Shinra replied,"Could it be Cloud, He destroyed The great Sephiroth and all,but... why would he Destroy all those Reactors" Dustin thought,"Hey Dustin lets get goin' Jet said as he picked up his Machine gun."Right, Cloud or no Cloud i'm going through this" Dustin said,But little did he know that a certain Blond haired man watched his every move,"I know that boy" Cloud said "He is only one that could stand in my way".......


	4. Dustins past

"Ok the president said to just GUARD him so don't go causing trouble" Jet told Dustin,".......whatever Jet" Dustin grumbled."Ok men we'll start the parade,just stay by the float and look for anyone suspicous" Shinra said,then the doors of the garage opened revealing a large crowd,"YEAH SHINRA!!" screamed the crowd."These people are so stuipd,what did Shinra do when Meteor came?" Dustin said angrily,"Hey Dustin do know this Spikey-haired guy in Solider?" Jet asked,"Huh,why do ask?" Dustin said."Well that man sounds like Cloud Strife,the man who saved the planet" Jet said "........No,no i didn't know him" Dustin said."Okay,lets get goin' " Jet replied.But Dustin did know Cloud...........it was a long time ago......   
  
Dustin's past   
  
"Hey buddy you fellin' alright" Cloud said,"yeah,yeah just a got a little bit motion sickness" Young Dustin said,Dustin at that time was about 15 and was on a bus to take the Solider field test."I know how you feel,try to stay still and don't read anything" Cloud said,"Ok people welcome to hell,this we'll be the test that seperates the boys from men" the instuctor said "if you pass this one your in,if you don't well...." This bus then stopped at the training grounds on a remote island."Ok boys and girls lets move out! The rules are simple,kill as many monsters as possible and don't get killed" the instructor said "Now move out!!" The many hopeful cadets then unload off the bus....   
  
"Hey Dustin how about you stick with me? This is my first time taking this test and i might need some help" Cloud said,"All right lets go!" Dustin said   
  
Dustin and Cloud then started into a town made for the test,suddenly a Dragon swooped down on the two heros."Ok first enemy,this will be a cinch" Dustin said,he then slashed into it with the Ragnarok,Cloud then casted Ice2 on it.RRRAAAARRGGHHH then dragon said,it then casted flamethrower on Cloud,"Ahhhhh" Cloud said in pain,"You okay Cloud?"Dustin said as he casted quake3 on the dragon."Yeah i'm good" Cloud replied,he then casted cure2 on himself,"Ok time to get serious" Dustin said he then summoned Titan on the Dragon,RRRRAAAGGHHH the dragon roared,it then used L5 flare damaging the two heros...   
  
"AAAHHHH can't....go...on" Cloud said,"No i.....won't...give...up" Dustin said weakly,Suddenly they saw a blur flying overhead and they heard a slicing noise.When they looked at the dragon it was in two halves and they saw none other than....Sephiroth!"Sephiroth" Cloud and Dustin said,"You two okay?" Sephiroth said he casted Cure3 on the two healing him."Thanks Sephiroth" Cloud said,"Don't mention it,but next time i won't save your ass" Sephiroth said."All right lets go!!" Dustin said,the heros then went on succsefully killing any monster that go in their way,until...........   
  
"Damn this is pretty easy" Cloud said,"Talk about it..." Dustin replied,the two were making up the tower know as "Satan's tower" and had faced little trouble,"We'll be in Solider for sure!" Cloud said,but he spoke to soon as the boss Satan's angel knocked the two down."Damn! what is that?" Cloud said,"Hmmm i don't know,but i'm going to kill it!" Dustin yelled he then used his limit break Grand lethal on it."Lets brawl!!" Cloud yelled he then used comet2 on it,RRRRAAAHHH Satan's angel screamed it then used it's special attack Devil's heart,do massive damage."HA!" Cloud said as he used cure3 on both of them,Dustin then summoned Bahamut on Satan's angel,Satan's angel casted another special,Satan's sword."AHHHHH" Dustin and Cloud said.They were both hurt and it looked like the end when Cloud seemed to glow   
  
"I WILL NOT BE BEATEN!!" Cloud screamed,little did the two heros know the Sephiroth was watching them,"WHA!?? How could this be?The boy is using a type of power i've never seen before,it's inastonished."YOU......WILL......DIE!!" Cloud yelled,he then used a move that has been forgotten for decades,"STEEL-BLADED SWORD" Cloud said,He then seemed to set the area in flames "Cloud no STOP!!" Dustin said as he was ingulfed in the flames."No no how could he a mere boy master a move i couldn't master..." Sephiroth said   
  
Suddenly Satan's angel fell to the ground dead,with 20 slashes in it's side.Cloud stood there breathing heavily as he looked at the dead creature,he then looked at his friend somehow,someway he was still alive."Cloud how.....but..." Dustin said."Dustin...wha? what happened to me?" Cloud said."I don't know" Dustin said...   
  
After the test   
  
"Cloud Strife" The instructor said "You have failed because of unesssacry force." Cloud walked away in dissapointment,"Cloud...." Dustin wanted to talk to him but he was next "Dustin Long" The instructor said "You have passed,come forward to recive your medal." Dustin walked forward and took the medal,yet he still looked at Cloud..   
  
Over the years Dustin grew in strength and speed and became almost as strong as Sephiroth.But when Dustin saw how the people on the lower level of Midgar were treated he quit.He then found a job as a mercenary and he now works with a man named Jet Black.But he still remeber that mission with Cloud.....


	5. The first encounter

"Hey Dustin,DUSTIN!!" Jet yelled,"Huh,oh what?" Dustin said,  
  
"I said whats up with you? You had a kinda glazed look in your eyes"   
  
Jet replied as they walked by the float."Just thinking 'bout the good old days"   
  
Dustin said,so they walked down the street guarding the president of Shinra,who was riding in a materia float.  
  
"But what if Cloud shows up,i mean it's been 5 years since the solider test,i wonder if i can beat him?" Dustin thought to himself.But little did Dustin know that his question was soon to be answered,as a tall,blond haired man looked upon him."He still looks the same as he did 5 years ago" Cloud said "Except he is much more powerful,maybe even more powerful than me." "But not as powerful as the crismon materia!!" Cloud said....  
  
The other heros  
  
Tifa and the others had been following Cloud for weeks,  
  
every once in a while getting into fights with him,  
  
"Damn,how could he be so powerful" Barret grumbled.  
  
He was right, ever since he had changed,he caused just about everyone to be on the verge of death.  
  
Yuffie had scar on her back and front,Barret had more scars than could be counted,even Tifa had her share of them.She had 5 scars on back and the scar on her side that Cloud had gaven her when he first had changed.  
  
Thinking about it always made Tifa sad and angry,why why did Cloud be chosen for this torture,Tifa thought."Cloud is most likely going to kill the President" Red XII said,"Then we gotta stop him!" said Cid,"......Why......i mean we can't beat him,we might as well give up" Tifa grumbled.The other were astonished at what she had said,"Tifa.....i thought...you loved him" Barret said,"I do but.....it just.....like,like something was there,but isn't now" said Tifa  
  
"........Whatever,anyway lets get going,we gotta at least try to stop him" Vincent said.... and so the remaining saviors of the Planet headed towards Junon to stop Cloud  
  
Back at Junon  
  
Dustin and Jet have so far met up with little trouble and were in a VERY deep conversation,"So what do want for lunch?" Jet said,"Chinese?" Dustin said,"hmmm naw" Jet replied,"How bout Greek?" Dustin suggested,"Italin?" Jet replied."Pizza" Dustin said,"Hmmmm ok" Jet said.So they were going around their last block when Dustin saw something out of the corner of his eye."Hey Jet i thought i saw something on top of that buliding" Dustin said.Jet looked up at the building and at first didn't see anything but after a while he saw a dark figure move,"Well looks like mystery man has appeared" Jet said as he pulled out his machine gun,The parade was still under way when Jet alerted Shinra."Yo Shinra! Looks like we got company" Jet said,"Oh,well invite them over" said Shinra,"HE MEANT SOMEONE'S HERE TO KILL YOU!!!" Dustin yelled."Oh.....AHHHH!!....well stop..." Shinra was cut off as his head was sliced off by a blury figure,"AHHHHHHH What the hell!!" Jet said.What the two saw before them was a black cloaked man knealing on the ground holding a huge sword.....  
  
"Looks like we meet again......Dustin" The masked figure said,he then pulled down his hood to reveal that he was Cloud Strife! "Cloud, it IS you....." Dustin sttutered."Yes Dustin it is I" Cloud said,"Wha? you two know each other?" said Jet suprised."Dustin long you are the only one that can stop me" Cloud said,"Wha...who....but.....enough of this crap!" Jet said he then pointed his machine gun at Cloud and shot,"That 10000 is ours" Jet yelled.Every shot that hit Cloud fell to the ground crumpled up like it was tinfoil and Cloud didn't have a scratch."Hmph you should never attack someone stronger than you" Cloud said,he then casted Fire3 on Jet K.O.ing him."Cloud..you.......i'll get you" Dustin said angrily,"Hmph i doubt that" Cloud said,Dustin charged at Cloud and slashed him with the Ragnarok."You,how could...you hurt me?" Cloud sttutered...  
  
"I've been training these past 5 years" Dustin replied,he then casted Shadow flare on Cloud,"Ugh!!" Cloud grunted."Hmmmm thats very good Dustin but not good enough!" Cloud said he then casted Zero Bahamut on Dustin,Cloud then used 4 times attack on Dustin."Hmmmm your still as good as you were 5 years ago" Dustin said "But i still have a few aces up my sleeve"  
  
Dustin used his special attack 13 times attack on Cloud nearly killing him,"Ugh your very good" Cloud said"but not good enough."  
  
Cloud then rushed at Dustin while Dustin did the same,the two then jumped in the air and atempted to slice each other but every time their swords met.This went on for about 30 minutes both enemys inflicted little damage.  
  
Meanwhile the other heros were looking on a the feat be fore them."How could he be so fast?" Tifa said,"When we fought he was so fast and strong that we were no match!." Yet the young man was matching him blow for blow.  
  
Suddenly Dustin sliced thourgh Cloud's side,"Hm,looks like you were able to defeat me,now i know you are the one that i need"..... 


End file.
